Love...?
by Jyubi
Summary: It's my first FF9 fic, so be nice. Just a short fic from Garnet's point of view, and you guessed it, she's thinking about Zidane...


My first ever FF9 fic! Yay! Just a short story from Garnet's point of view. This takes place after the Four Shrines challenge, so there are a few spoilers if you haven't gotten that far. Hope you like the fic!  
  
  
Love...?   
By Nimue  
  
  
"Do you love Zidane?" Eiko's question caught me off guard. It was the kind of simple thing only a child would be candid enough to ask.   
I was unable to answer it.   
Fortunately, the airship's arrival to pick us up from the Water Shrine provided a distraction, and Eiko forgot about prodding me to answer.   
Back on the ship, we all discussed the enemies we had encountered at the different shrines. Steiner was dramatically recounting the battle he and Vivi had fought when Zidane spoke to me.   
"You're being awfully quiet, Dagger. Are you all right?" He asked it with the same genuine concern he always expressed toward me. Anyone could look in his eyes and see that he really cared.  
I felt guilty lying to him. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired."   
"That's good," he concluded. "Get some rest, then. It'll be a while before we get to Shimmering Island."  
I nodded and headed into one of the sleeping quarters on the ship, even though sleep was the furthest thing from my mind.  
Did I...love...Zidane? He had done so much for everyone... Especially me. I knew that I liked him a lot... But did I love him?  
One of the disadvantages of being a princess is that I was never able to interact with anyone my own age. And of course, Mother was never one to talk to about matters of the heart.  
What's the difference between liking someone a lot and loving them? I sighed to myself. Another question I was unable to answer.   
I looked out the small window. The sun was just beginning to set, casting an orange light on the clouds as we flew through them.  
I climbed up to the top bunk and lay down, still thinking. Zidane. Just thinking about him brought a smile to my lips and a warm feeling in my heart. Is this what love felt like?  
I wondered what Zidane would have said in reply to Eiko's question. Did he love me? Would he have admitted it if he did?   
So much had happened since I had met him...And all of that made me feel closer to him. I thought about all the battles we had fought together, all the times he had risked himself to save everyone. And to save me.   
I remembered when my mother had summoned the Atomos to destroy Lindblum, how Zidane reached out his hand to comfort me.   
That felt so good.   
Suddenly I found myself longing to hold his hand again. I looked out the window again, hoping that somehow the setting sun could answer my questions.  
I heard the door to the room open and someone walk in. It was probably Steiner, being paranoid and checking on me.  
"Dagger? Are you asleep?" It was Zidane.  
"No." I said.  
"I'm exhausted...Fighting Earth Guardians with Quina is tiring." He climbed into the bottom bunk.  
We were silent for several moments.  
"Hey, Dagger?" Zidane asked sleepily.   
"Yes?"  
"Would you...sing that song?"   
I smiled to myself. He loved that song. "Of course, Zidane." I started singing my song. Zidane had said...it was our song now.  
I remembered the first time Zidane had heard me singing it. It seemed like such a long time ago. So many things had changed... But was I ready to love him?  
I thought about the very first time I had seen him. My initial impression of him certainly didn't last long... I had almost completely forgotten about his original intentions of kidnapping me. But then again, I was the one that wanted to be kidnapped. It seemed ironic when I thought back about it...the way fate had kept bringing us together. Perhaps we were destined to be together...?  
Before I knew it, I had finished singing the song. Time always seemed to move faster when I was with Zidane. I wondered if he was asleep.  
His slow, steady breathing confirmed my guess. I peered over the edge of my bed and looked down at him. He looked so innocent...  
I sighed again. Maybe I wouldn't tell him just yet, but it was pointless to lie to myself.  
Looking out the window, I caught a glimpse of the first star as I whispered three words I knew I truly meant.   
"I love you..."  
  
Years later, he admitted that he had heard me.  
  
  
~End~  
  
  
  
*Hides* Please...Say it wasn't THAT bad...I tried...Really... *mumbles something about how she can only manage to write decent Gundam fics* Review! Please!  
  
  
  



End file.
